Cuatro canciones
by NatssY
Summary: Cuatro relatos cortos, cada uno basado en una canción elegida al azar. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: no hay. Mención a "Joy", 5x06.

**Resumen:** Cuatro relatos cortos, cada uno basado en una canción elegida al azar.

**Comentarios:** Hace tiempo hice una especie de reto con sarux en el que teníamos que hacer un fic partiendo de cuatro canciones que saliesen con el aleatorio. Y éste es el resultado.

NatY

'

**Y nos dieron las diez**. Joaquín Sabina**. **

La universidad de Michigan nunca había sido lo suficientemente grande como para que no conocieses a la mitad de los estudiantes que por allí deambulaban. Daba igual tu curso o tu especialidad: siempre conocías, aunque fuese de oídas, a todo el mundo.

Y ellos no iban a ser la excepción…

Cuando él se acercó por detrás y ella se giró, ya sabía quién era. Nunca lo había visto, nunca habían hablado, sólo sabía de él lo que había escuchado, y sin embargo, sabía quién era. Sabía que era Gregory House. Y él también sabía que era Lisa Cuddy.

Quizás fuese la tranquilidad del lugar, la poca gente en el bar, el ambiente cálido o aquella sonrisa. Quizás fuese la música que salía del piano, la soltura de sus dedos en las teclas, la insistencia en sus palabras o aquella mirada. Quizás fuese aquello, quizás no… Lo que sí fue seguro, es su mano en la espalda, el roce de sus dedos, la fragancia de su pelo… La manera de decirlo sin decir y la forma de salir sin ser vistos.

Yendo a la habitación más cercana intentaron no tocarse demasiado para evitar quedarse por el camino. Hasta que se tocaron. Y los besos salieron cada cinco pasos, encima de cada banco y debajo de cada farola.

A veces uno, aunque está rodeado de gente, se siente solo. Entonces, buscas en otro cuerpo lo que el tuyo no puede darte: compañía. Y, otras veces, no puedes evitar mirar a aquella chica de pelo rizado y ojos claros todos los sábados. Entonces, un día te envalentonas y decides mirarla desde más cerca.

A veces, uno simplemente hace lo que desea hacer...

El primero fue pasión. El segundo fueron ganas. El tercero, ternura.

Y las horas, efímeras.

Pero el sábado siguiente, uno de los dos no acudió al bar.

Al sábado siguiente, faltó el otro.

Y el destino se puso en su contra.

'

'

**Vodka y caramelos**. Pablo Moro.

-Y ésta es la proveedora de las cervezas. Greg House, te presento a Lisa Cuddy.

Y mirándose, pactaron que no se conocían.

En casa ajena y haciéndose los olvidadizos, ella redescubrió que él tocaba el piano por boca de su amigo, y él se hizo el sorprendido al oír que ella había sido la mejor de su curso el año pasado. Y casi sin darse cuenta, se quedaron solos.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro al ver que no había nadie más en aquella salita y no dudaron ni un segundo a la hora de sentarse en el sofá y poner una película. No se movieron para nada que no fuera reírse, beber, o taparse con la manta debido al frío invernal. Y cuando la primera película acabó, pusieron otra.

La noche pasó rauda y veloz sin que ellos pudiesen detenerla. No hubo besos más allá de uno tierno en la cabeza de ella y no hubo más roces que el rutinario a la hora de pasarse el alcohol. Y sin embargo, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Casi llegado el día, se quedaron dormidos allí mismo; en el sofá, con la tele encendida y abrazados. Sin saberlo.

El sol los despertó en una posición extrañamente cómoda. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pero eso no les impidió desayunar. Recogiendo los platos, se miraron el uno al otro con un halo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que aquella gran noche se había acabado, y había que seguir con sus vidas.

Ella se puso la chaqueta, y él no se lo impidió.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, House preguntó:

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

Ambos sabían que aquello, más que una pregunta, era un ruego.

-No lo sé… -susurró Cuddy saliendo del piso.

Y se quedaron allí, cada uno a un lado de la puerta, pensando que habían cometido un gran error al dejar escapar a la primera persona que los había comprendido en toda su vida.

Quizás lo habían hecho por eso mismo…

'

'

**Ya no me acuerdo. **Estopa.

Ella entró en su despacho, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y comenzó a hablar. Él, no supo en qué momento su mente comenzó a volar al pasado.

"_No recuerdo el nombre del bar."_

"_No recuerdo lo que sentí al verte."_

"_No recuerdo la primera frase que me dijiste."_

"_No recuerdo el color de tu jersey."_

"_No recuerdo lo que hacían tus manos."_

"_No recuerdo tu aliento en mi cara."_

"_No recuerdo el roce de tus labios."_

"_No recuerdo que botón me desabrochaste primero."_

"_Ni el segundo."_

"_Ni el tercero."_

"_No recuerdo el movimiento de mis manos en tu espalda."_

"_No recuerdo el aroma de tu pelo."_

"_No recuerdo el tacto de tus dedos en mi cara."_

"_No recuerdo el tacto de tu cara en mis dedos."_

"_No recuerdo como era tu mirada brillando de pasión."_

"_Ni de ganas."_

"_Ni de ternura."_

"_No recuerdo a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos."_

"_No recuerdo si nos quedamos dormidos."_

"_No recuerdo si te besé para despertarte."_

"_No recuerdo tu sonrisa al despertar."_

"_No recuerdo si sonreí al verla."_

"_No recuerdo si aquella mañana hacía sol."_

"_No recuerdo si aquella mañana, era por la mañana."_

"_No recuerdo que tarareabas mientras preparabas el desayuno."_

"_No recuerdo que desayunamos."_

"_No recuerdo que nos dijimos."_

"_No recuerdo que nos miramos."_

"_No recuerdo tu prisa por irte."_

"_Ni como volviste para darme un último beso."_

"_No recuerdo como fue aquel beso."_

"_No recuerdo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse."_

"_Ni al no abrirse de nuevo."_

"_No recuerdo que hice después."_

"_Ni recuerdo que hice antes."_

"_No recuerdo por qué lo hice."_

"_Ni por qué lo hiciste tú."_

"_No recuerdo porque no volvimos a hacerlo…"_

-House, ¿me estás escuchando?

"_Ah no, de eso sí me acuerdo."_

-House…

"_Porque nos gustó demasiado."_

-¡House! –gritó Cuddy justo frente a él.

-¿Por qué me gritas? –le preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando para ignorarme de esa manera?

-En tus pechos.

"_De los que tampoco me acuerdo."_

-Dios… -susurró ella cabreada y subiéndose un poco el escote. –Por si no me has escuchado, te acabo de decir que ya te puedes ir porque las pruebas a tu paciente han salido bien. Tenía lo que tú pensabas. –Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias –susurró él cuando estaba a punto de salir.

"_No recuerdo por qué no volviste…"_

-De nada –contestó ella sin girarse y yéndose.

"_Ni por qué no salí yo a por ti…"_

"_No recuerdo por qué no me acuerdo."_

"_Ni por qué quiero recordarlo."_

"_Ni por qué no me conformo con recordarlo."_

Se levantó de la silla, agarró el bastón y empezó a caminar tras ella.

No pasó de la puerta.

"_No se debería vivir de recuerdos…", _pensó enfadado al sentarse de nuevo.

'

'

**Rojitas las orejas. **Fito y fitipaldis y Marea.

Un beso. Un simple beso lo había vuelto así de loco. Un beso de no más de qué, ¿diez segundos? ¿Quince? Un beso que le sirvió para olvidar el dolor, la tristeza y la vida en general. Para no pensar en nada que no fuesen los labios jugando, las lenguas retando, sus manos en mi nuca y las mías en su espalda. Deseando bajar un poco más. Deseando seguir un poco más. Deseando besar un poco más. Más abajo. Y más arriba.

Pero no da tiempo de hacer todo eso en sólo 10 ó 15 segundos. Haces la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la cuarta parte. El problema ahora, es… ¿qué hago con las ganas de hacer el resto?

"_Me lo tomaré como un aliciente para seguir viviendo",_ pensó sarcástico.

Maldita la hora en la que fue a ver cómo estaba… Maldita la hora en la que acabaron peor.

* * *

No me mires así.

No.

No me pongas esa carita de pena para que te deje hacer la maldita prueba. No me obligues a mirarte a los ojos para que observe como tú me ves. No me comas con la mirada mientras piensas que no me doy cuenta.

No me pongas que te dejo. No me obligues que me observo. No me comas que me consumo.

No.

No, porque ya no sé decir que no. Porque saltaron chispas y estallaron cohetes. Porque vuelves a ser todo cuando en realidad no eres nada. Porque, ¿qué soy yo sin ti? Nada. Pero a tu lado… Un yin con yang, un Rock con Roll, un Hansel con Gretel. Una caperucita con su correspondiente lobo.

¿Qué sería del bueno sin el malo?

Qué sería de mí sin tu mirada…

Pero no.

No me mires así.

Que te dejo, que me observo, que me consumo.

* * *

Tengo ganas de traspasar esa puerta y besarte hasta que se desgasten nuestros labios. Tengo que poder verte de cerca y tocarte para olvidar esta soledad que me inunda. Tengo a mi conciencia ronca y sin habla de tanto hablarme de ti. Tengo a mi corazón partido en tres pedazos, y he descubierto que dos son tuyos. Tengo unas manos inútiles e incapaces de sentir nada que no sea tu tacto. Tengo una mirada que te busca cuando estás, y cuando no estás, también. Tengo sonrisas al recordarte y lágrimas al olvidarte. Tengo tu sabor en mi boca y tu aroma en la nariz. Tengo el molde de tu cuerpo en mis brazos. Tengo el sonido de un gemido en mi oído.

Lo tengo todo.

Menos a ti.

* * *

Se encontraron en mitad de uno de los pasillos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijeron a la vez.

Luego, sonrieron al escuchar al otro. Él, incluso, se puso colorado.

Y aun sin decir nada, ya lo habían hablado todo.


End file.
